Must Be The Way He Talks
by NeedsBlueHair
Summary: Oneshot. Is it the way he talks? Or the way he acts that makes her like him so much? She can find out the reasons soon enough. GaaHina. My best oneshot, please read.


**All right, a Naruto one-shot! Woo! I hope you like because this fic came out of complete boredom! And I just discovered to really like this coupling. So please enjoy it! Oh and this is GaaHina, if you don't like that pairing, you may press the back button. Still, even if you don't like it the pairing, just be nice a read maybe a little bit of it, just to make me happy.**

**Warning! Contains OOCness!**

I think it was the way he walks. Or the way he speaks his words clearly and very emotionless. It's really hard to tell, but just staring at this tall man with shimmering aquamarine eyes makes me feel nervous. He's the new guy who I discovered I had a crush on. Just like the crush I had on Naruto, just a little bit more.

Here I am, just watching him read his book outside a coffee shop. Would this kind of consider me the stalker kind of girl? I don't even know why I'm doing this. What even made me like this man? I barely even talk to him. There's just something about him I still can't really put my finger on, but there is something that makes me feel so light-headed around him.

Do I fear him?

I remember only having an encounter with him. It was not too long ago, about two months. There was a festival being held in Konoha and Kazekage-sama was invited to come along with his brother and sister, Temari and Kankuro.

That was a day that I will never be able to forget.

_Flashback._

_I looked up at the sky as the fireworks shot up into the air. It was gorgeous. I only wished there was someone standing here next to me, embracing me as we watched the fireworks. I grin formed on my face as I watched fireworks of many colors shoot in the air. I was far away from everyone else; I was standing in an open field away from the village so I was standing alone. I closed my eyes and let the cool breeze rub against my face gently. _

"_It's nice, isn't it?" I turned around quickly to see who was standing behind me._

"_Kazekage-sama?" There stood Gaara right behind me looking up at the fireworks._

_Gaara looked down to my face and opened his mouth to speak again. "The fireworks are nice."_

"_H-hai…" I suddenly felt nervous and got a strange feeling in my stomach. I looked down at my hands and started to fiddle with my fingers. "Kazekage-sama…" I said trying not to stutter. Gaara gave me his full attention._

"_To you, my name is Gaara." He said flatly._

"_Hai…Gaara-san, what are you doing here?" _

"_I was about to ask you the same thing, Hinata." Gaara said walking closer to me till he stood right next to me._

"_I wanted to stand alone." _

"_We have something in common then Hinata, I came here to be alone too, but I guess since you're here I'm not going to be alone." Gaara told me still in his emotionless tone that I grew to love._

_I let out a sigh. "It just got a little to crowded there."_

"_Why aren't you with Naruto? Isn't he your boyfriend or something?" Gaara asked. Yes, Naruto-kun and I became boyfriend and girlfriend, but my dream didn't last forever._

"…_Not anymore. We decided that we go together as friends, nothing more." I said still keeping a smile on my face. There was a short pause between the two of us._

"_I'm sorry." I looked over at the Kazekage who was staring up at the sky with his blank expression. Did he just feel pity for me? I didn't even know he knew my name. I pushed my thoughts aside and placed my hand on his shoulder, keeping the same smile on my face. He looked down at me and I was able to notice his cheeks turning a little bit pink._

"_There is no reason for you to apologize, Gaara-san." Gaara and I stood there for a while watching the fireworks together._

"_I think we should go back with everyone else, Hinata." He told me. I didn't want to leave. I really liked being here. Being here alone with him watching fireworks with him was really great for me. I'm not sure if he liked it, but hell, I did._

"_Okay…"_

End Flashback 

So here I am now, watching him sit at a table outside a coffee shop with a book in his hands. And me, standing behind a sign watching him as he concentrates on that book of his.

Is that creepy?

I couldn't help it. I loved the way he sat with one legged crossed over the other, his face buried in his book, and his eyes following the printed words on the pages. He looked so handsome. I love it.

Okay, maybe I am being kind of stalker-ish, but hey, you'd do it too I'm sure.

"He's so cute." I kept watching him and soon saw Gaara look over at my direction.

Did I say that out loud?

"Hinata?" He said giving me a strange look.

Damn it. I've been spotted.

"G-GAARA-SAN!" I said surprised and embarrassed. I began to back up in complete humiliation. "I…um…I suppose you want an expla-…" before I was able to finish my sentence, I failed to notice a big rock behind my foot, and while I was backing up, I fell back on to the ground with a big thud.

"Hinata!" I heard Gaara scream. I stayed on the ground, my eyes replaced with little X's.

"Ow…" I was able to mumble. Everything was blurry because of the bump on my head. As soon as everything became clear to me, there he was, right in front of me.

"Hinata, are you alright?" He asked with a slight tone of concern in his voice. I couldn't speak, my heart was pounding, and I'm sure he was able to hear it. I stared at him with my face red. God, he is so handsome up close. I could've just jumped on him and smothered him with kisses right there in public.

"…I am now…" I said dreamily. He reached his hand out in front of me. I think he wanted me to grab it. I reached my hand out to grab his. As soon as our hands touched, my heart almost stopped. I expected his hands to be cold and rough, but instead they're warm and soft. He pulled me up slowly till I was standing on my feet. Too bad I'm so damn clumsy. Right as he pulled me on feet, I fell forward landing on his chest. Now, my face was redder than a cherry.

"Are you hurt?" Gaara asked pulling me away from his chest. I didn't know what to do. I was so embarrassed! Maybe if I laugh it off. I threw my head back and wanted to let out a laugh, but when I threw my head back, I hit a wall leaving a dent in it. "Hinata!" Gaara screamed louder.

Oh man…that's gonna hurt in the morning. "Ouch…I'm alright." I said rubbing the back of my head. I looked at the ground; I just made fool of myself in front of the guy a have a huge crush on. I was woken from my thoughts by the sound of laughter. I looked up to see Gaara with his hands on his forehead, his eyes shut tightly, and his cheeks pink from laughing so much.

Was he laughing at me?

Oh crap.

I felt so stupid. The guy I have a mad crush on, is laughing at me.

Wait…Gaara is laughing!

"I-I'm sorry Hinata." He said in between laughs. "I shouldn't be laughing…it's just that." He stopped to open those gorgeous eyes of his and smiled like he never did before. "Twice in a row Hinata…that's a record for you!" He said still keeping that rare joyful smile on his face. He was so handsome when he smiled.

"You don't have to apologize Gaara-san." I said blushing like mad and rubbing the back of my head. "I would've laughed too." I couldn't help but admire him. I've never seen him seem so happy and grin so much. It's almost to good to be true. The sounds of his laughter made me want to grab him and confess my feeling for him. I wanted to tell him to sweep me off my feet and take me someplace where we could spend the rest of our lives. And what do I think about this feeling?

I love it.

"G-Gaara-san…" I said blushing and staring at the ground.

Gaara stopped laughing but kept the smile on his face. He looked at me with a strange look. "You know Hinata..." I felt something on my chin and as my head was lifted up, I saw him staring at me with his smile finally gone. "Don't hide your face. Girls like you should show off what they got."

Wait, wait, wait… Show off what I've got? Did he just call me…attractive?

"H-hai." I said nervously. God, why must I stutter? That makes everything worse!

"Good," he said about to walk off. "I'll talk to you later, Hinata." I didn't want him to go…I wanted to spend more time with him. I wanted this to last forever.

"Come back!"

Crap, did I just shout that out loud?

"What is it Hinata?" Gaara asked me with his head turned in my direction.

I didn't know what to say. "Um…I…" I had to think fast. "Do you have any plans?"

Damn. That came out wrong.

"Plans? Why do you ask?"

"Well…I…uh…how about we go on a date?"

Damn. That also came out wrong. I really have to work on saying things I shouldn't.

"A d-date?" He told me stuttering his words and his cheeks turning red. Why was he stuttering? Why was he blushing? Is it okay for him to blush like that?

"Um…you don't have to consider it a date…" I said nervously.

"No… it's okay I guess…where would you like to go?"

Oh my Gosh. Gaara just agreed. I'm actually going on date with him. This is too good to be true.

"Wherever you want to go is fine." I said giggling at the end of my sentence. I'm proud of myself, who knew that messing up my sentences actually would get me a date with Gaara.

"Well I don't go on dates very often, so I'm not really sure of what to do." I couldn't help but giggle at his statement. It was just so cute when he said it like that.

"Maybe just a walk or something…" I said in a thinking tone.

"Okay," Gaara walked up to me and brought his hand out to grab mine. It made me blush, but I had to squeeze his hand harder. "People are supposed to hold hands on dates right?" He asked.

"You can if you'd like, but some couples prefer not to." I replied. He stared at me for a moment with his blank expression.

"What would you like to do, Hinata?"

"What do you mean, 'what would I like to do?'"

"I mean would you like to hold my hand?"

I couldn't help but blush madly at his question. I wasn't sure on what to answer. Would he be offended if I said no, or would he be all freaked out if I said yes? This was something I really had trouble to answer.

"I…um…I don't mind…I mean we don't have to I mean…if it's all—"

"Because I wouldn't mind holding your hand."

Gaara really did know how to make a girl blush. We began to walk towards the park (because that's where we could spend some time alone and get to know each other). The whole time, we were getting strange looks from everyone and we heard the sound of girls giggling and people saying "a Hyuga with the Kazekage?" or "I didn't know they were a couple" and the ever so popular "that's so not going to last." And I must admit, I was embarrassed. Just looking at Gaara's face, I could tell he didn't really give a damn.

"People are staring at us." He said quietly, "and you look embarrassed."

"Um…a little." I said quietly while staring at the ground.

So far I could say this date was going not as good as I planned.

" I know a place where we could get privacy." Gaara said. "I'll take you, let's go." He gripped my hand tighter and began to run quickly while I was dragged behind him with our hands still in a tight grip. I struggled to keep up with his speed and tried my hardest not to fall flat on my face and end up with a broken nose.

"G-Gaara-san! Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see soon enough, we're almost there." He replied.

My heat was about to fall out of my chest and flop on the ground. Where was he taking me? Was it going to be romantic? I was so confused. But him holding my hand tightly like this, and him taking me away from all these people so I won't get embarrassed, is just all so sweet of him. All so unlike him.

I FREAKIN' LOVE IT!

We eventually stopped running. I let go of his hand and placed my hands on my knees and panted heavily. My eyes were shut tightly while I was catching my breath. "I didn't take you some place fancy." He began, "But I did take you some place where we could be away from everyone else." I looked up from the ground to see the lake in front of us.

"Gaara-san…why are we here?" I said in between pants.

"Whenever I'm in Konoha, I like to come here and think for a while. Plus it's kinda nice to watch sunsets here." He looked over at me and slowly brought his lips to form a smile. I felt my face suddenly get hot at this view. "Plus…" He began, "you looked kinda embarrassed to be… on a date with me." He looked down to the ground and let out a sigh. Did he think I was ashamed to be with him?

No.

Oh, no. That's not it at all! I was the one who asked him in the first place!

"G-Gaara-san!" I said rather loudly catching his full attention. "I'm not embarrassed! Not at all! I would never be embarrassed to be on a date with you! I **like **dating you!" Once those words left my lips, I knew I said something that would freak him out.

I pretty much gave a dead giveaway that I'm in love with him.

I stared over at him and my face red out of embarrassment. "I…um…was embarrassed…'cause people were staring and whispering…"

Gaara stared at me. A sweat drop coming down his head (A/N: I love those sweat drops!) and a blank expression. We stood there for what seemed like an hour but was only about a minute.

Man, am I and idiot or what?

My eyes faced the ground. I couldn't look at him right now, 'cause I know he thinks I'm weird.

"Sunsets are nice."

"Wh-What?"

"The sunsets here are nice." He said looking ahead of him then back at me. "The sun will set soon, I wanna watch it."

I gulped. "Hai…"

"Let's watch it." I felt him grabbed my hand. His fingers locked mine in a tight hold. Enough for it to make my hands sweat a little. His expression was still emotionless but I was able to see fiery passion in his jade eyes. He blinked a few times and repeated himself. "Let's watch the sunset together. People do stuff like that on dates, right?"

God he was so cute.

"…Hai." I said nervously. I couldn't help but turn red. He was so adorable, how he has never been on a date before and asks me these questions. I loved it all so much. God, how I wanted to just grab him in my arms and give his so many kisses. That's how wonderful I thought he was.

We both sat down, side by side leaning on a tree not to far away from the lake. As we sat, I felt myself getting light headed. I was so nervous around him. I've never been this close to him before.

Maybe he was able to hear my heart pounding.

This light headed-ness really got the best of me, 'cause about 5 seconds later, I found myself on Gaara's shoulder with my eyes closed and my fingers tied with his. I was expecting him to shrug his shoulder for me to get off, but instead, he squeezed my hand tighter and rested chin on my head.

"It's about to set."

"Mm-hmm."

"Count backwards from 5, Hinata." I looked up at him with a raised an eyebrow, which was a way of asking why. "Countdown till the sun sets."

I blushed slightly at this. It was just so cute that he wanted me to do a countdown. "Okay…5…4…3…2…1" By the time I finished counting, the sun was gone and in became slightly darker than it already was.

"Told you the sunsets are nice." He said in his monotone voice.

But it wasn't the sunset I was staring.

No, not at all at the sunset. My eyes were all over him, scanning features, studying his beauty. God, I never thought that I'd have a crush bigger than the one on Naruto.

"Yes, it was very beautiful."

Gaara looked down at me and snickered a little. "You're all red. Do you have a fever or something?" He placed his hand on my forehead and laughed quietly. I've never seen him smile so much in one day. I really enjoyed it. "Hinata…"

"Erm…yes?"

"You…**like **me, don't you?"

Shit. How does he know! Oh God! Not good!

"Erm…I…it…well…it really depends w-what you me-mean by l-l-li-like." I stammered. I didn't know what to tell him! He really DOES know how to make a girl nervous. "I like y-you. I d-do. But I'm not sure w-w-what y-yo-you mean…"

Gaara didn't answer. He looked away from me and back at the lake. I really didn't know what to tell him. I did have a few options…

Jump on him and confess my love for him.

Tell him I like him as a friend.

Just don't say anything.

None of the above.

I have selected 'D'.

"Sorry…it's just that you act so nervous around me that I kinda took a guess. And also that you asked me on this date, so I was just wondering." I stared over at him and put my hands over cheeks to try and hide my deep crimson face of embarrassment. I wasn't expecting to hear that. I didn't make it that obvious did I? "Hey Hinata?"

"Eh…?" I snapped out of my deep thoughts about him and looked over at him.

"What's it like to kiss someone…?" He said quietly and his face turning pink. I sat there for a moment in silence. Why did he ask me something like that? To think, the question before was hard enough to answer, how the hell would I answer a question like this?

"Um…I've never kissed anyone before…so I don't know."

"But I thought you and Naruto…?"

I looked over at him back at the ground and my face turning red. "Nothing was ever really serious with Naruto. Everything was a joke…we've never really shared each others intimacy. So we never really kissed." I gulped and let out a sharp sigh. "Naruto wasn't exactly every girl dream of a good 'boyfriend'. He's just my friend." There was a moment of silence between the two of us. It was like dead silence and I couldn't handle it.

"Are you crying?" He asked. I didn't even notice, but I was crying, but had no idea why.

"I…don't know why…I think I…tears just…just started overflowing…" I said in my shaky voice. " I think I…made myself cry…b-by talking about N-Naruto." I said rubbing my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I brought it up." Gaara said as he brought his thumb to dry my tears.

"He was just…never serious about our relationship."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say about that." He said still wiping my tears. What am I doing? I shouldn't be telling him my whole sob story. I'll probably bore him to death. But for some strange reason, he didn't look bored he looked more concerned. Was he concerned about me, because I was crying?

"Neither have I." He said.

"Eh…?"

"I've never kissed anyone either, not even just given like a small kiss on the cheek or anything."

"Not even Temari or Kankuro?"

"Not even."

This shocked me. It really did. Knowing that this handsome guy has never even kissed anyone on the cheek before. I mean, me never kissing anyone isn't really a surprise, but Gaara? I thought he was just too handsome to never kiss anyone.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Umm…I know this might sound kinda weird…" He began then letting out a sharp sigh, "…but can I kiss you?"

Wait…

…

…..

…...

HE WANTS TO KISS ME!

"Um…what?" I asked stammering. In my mind I screamed 'OF COURSE!' but it came out like this "Why would you want to kiss me?" I didn't like saying that, but I was really curious onto why the HELL he wanted to kiss me.

"Why not share our first kiss together?"

"I…Erm…I…" Before I was able to finish, I felt his hands grab the back of my head and his fingers playing with my hair.

"Please?" He asked me forcing his face closer to mine until we were close enough for our noses to touch. I felt his breath tickle my lips as my eyes began to close

"…O-okay…" I said only loud enough for him to hear. Our lips brushed together and closed into a long warm kiss. A kiss that I've been waiting for, for a long time now. I made a small squeaking noise similar to a moan as I brought my hand up to his neck. The kiss started out kinda awkward, but soon we made it a little deeper. As his fingers played with my hair, and mine messaging the back of his neck, we used our free hands to tie our fingers together in a tight hold. When we both pulled away we were a deep shade of crimson. Our eyes were locked onto each other's.

"Wow…" I said letting out a deep sigh. "That was—" Before I was able to finish, Gaara stood up and started to walk.

"Let's go." He said as though nothing happened.

I guess it really meant nothing to the Kazekage.

"Hai." I stood up and began to follow behind him while staring at the ground. I was embarrassed. I just had a passionate and romantic moment with the guy I like and it meant nothing to him. Is he just like Naruto? Not caring about my feelings? Gaara stopped making me bump into his back. He made a small grunting noise as I bumped into him along with my small squeak. "Sorry…" I said quietly.

"You know Hinata," he began, "I think I like kissing." He turned around quickly to face me and shot me a cute and handsome smile. "Especially when it's you."

"Mmph," was all I was able to say, because the next thing I knew, I was in his arms and he was kissing me. He pulled away slowly and looked into my eyes. "I love you…" I whispered to him.

This was not exactly what happened in my fantasies, but this was still wonderful and romantic. I love this man and I guess this means that he is in love with me.

He brought his lips to my ear and whispered. "I love you more." His voice was quiet but had a sexy growl to it. The way he whispered in my ear made a chill go down my back. Whenever I talked to him I couldn't help but get nervous and start fiddling with my fingers. Whenever he growled because of anger I wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be fine. Whenever he was quiet I wanted to say something to start up a conversation.

It must be the way he talks.

* * *

**Okay, so does anyone get the irony in this fic? If you do please tell me, cause I think some people might not get it. Please send me good reviews and I'll give you a muffin! I'm gonna go work on the story 'Curious' with my brother. If you haven't checked it out yet. Check it out now!**


End file.
